Something's Calling
by xXBunnyLuverXx
Summary: A kittypet named Paralyx discovered a more broad world than what she knows. Through the help of friends she meets along the way, she becomes stronger, smarter, and more independent. Most importantly, she finds out who she is as a cat, and why she must walk the path she does. A life of adventure and mystery awaits!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **Hey Guys! I'm back with another Fan-Fic! :) Sorry it's been a while cx Looking back on my first Fan-Fic, I realized it's VERY drastic, hard to follow, and there's lots of holes to the plot... o-o heheh... ANYWAYS. There's always time for renewal and trial/error. So, I'm making a new one, to accommodate how far I've come. But... I should probably mention I don't really have an outline for this one either... yet. : oops. With that in mind, it would be great for YOU GUYS to decide how the story goes, based on the Prologue/ First Chapter (i.e. introducing new characters, with new backgrounds, or deciding who should get involved with who). I know that the whole point of Fan-Fictions is to see what an author can bring to the table, I hope I don't upset any of you based on the fact that I "can't think of anything myself" and "I'm probably not that good of an author if I can't think of my own ideas" however, it's important to me that I get your feedback so I can make it better for all of us! (It's also late and I'm tired, thus- the lack of ideas.) :3 Thanks and please continue the loving support!**

* * *

 **Prologue:**  
 _Paralyx sighed softly. Her Twolegs went out a while ago, but she still couldn't quite grasp the idea of why- or where they were headed where-ever they were headed._

 _She envied their freedom. She loathed them for keeping her locked up. They got to roam anywhere they wished, while she was limited by the garden fence, and_

 _the walls of the Twoleg den. Her padded feet made no noise on the linoleum floor of the Kitchen, her food and water sitting blandly in one corner. 'Almost as_

 _forgotten as me..' She noted bluntly. Paralyx didn't mind though, not that she liked her Twolegs much either, it was a mutual relationship._

 _She leapt up onto the counter, scrabbling her paws to gain a grip on the shiny surface. She blinked out of the giant window that let in most of the light in the_

 _Kitchen, her ears flicking softly to see if she could find any sign of movement or noise. Her soft light green eyes longed to see what was beyond all that she_

 _knew._

 _For a house-cat, she was fairly thin, only 5 months old, decorated with soft flecks of light and dark browns. Her ear tips, muzzle and 3 of her paws were a light_

 _grey, with a beautiful freckled nose to top it all off. Then again- she was a cat, and therefore did not know nor care about her looks. Her Twolegs tried multiple_

 _different brands of cat food, but none proved to be appetizing to Paralyx. Eventually, they gave up and allowed her just to take care of herself. This would_

 _explain why most of the time, her food bowl was empty.(Gathering dust at this point) Meaning the only thing remaining full at all times was her water bowl._

 _Paralyx noticed a cat along the fence, her friend- Vhandi. Vhandi lived a few dens down, yet occasionally drifted Paralyx's way whenever she was bored. The two_

 _met when Paralyx was first brought home by the Twolegs, and ever since, they were very close. Excited, Paralyx bounded off the counter, through the cat-flap,_

 _and out into the backyard. Vhandi greeted her politely, her eyes blinking down at the younger she. Paralyx scrambled up onto the fence beside her friend. The_

 _two talked for a while, watching the sun go down past the forest and stream that lay beyond the fence._

 _``Do you ever wish to go out there, Vhandi?`` Paralyx mewed._

 _``What? Par, I think you've been exposed to too much catnip. I have food, water, love, and a home. What more could be out.. THERE?`` Vhandi snorted in_

 _disgust, as she stared out at what she admitted to be beautiful land, but could never imagine living in such a place._

 _``I was just curious.. I mean.. it's not like anyone would notice me gone.. especially my Twolegs..`` Paralyx trailed off._

 _``Your...what?`` Vhandi blinked confused._

 _``My Twolegs!`` Paralyx mewed._

 _``Where-ever did you hear that? They're called 'Humans' , Par, you silly.`` Vhandi shook her head._

 _``Oh.. I just.. thought someone mentioned it around here..`` Paralyx narrowed her eyes. `Although it felt more like that.. like it's always been inside me to call_

 _them that. But how could I have known without any access to such a word..?` She thought, before shaking her head clear of the idea._

 _``Well anyways, to answer your question, you'd seriously leave me alone with Sleeping Beauty Beatrice?`` Vhandi rolled her eyes at the thought of the_

 _pampered, fat she-cat that lived_ _next-door to her._

 _Paralyx giggled softly. ``Never on purpose! I just can't help but feel like it's.. who I am to go out there! To break free from the chains the Two- er.. I mean_

 _humans tie us down with and-`` She trailed off as she hit the ground with a soft thud. Her over-excited body had gotten to carried away causing her to fall off_

 _the fence._

 _Vhandi chuckled. ``Listen. Kid, whatever this feeling is, it's just out of boredom. Go act cute in front of your humans, and play with them. That'll help deal with_

 _this ridiculous thought and all of your cooped up energy. I'll see you later,`` She waved her tail, padding back to her den._

 _``Bye..`` Paralyx sighed, with a trot back into her own den._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**  
 _Paralyx flicked her ears. Wind blew threw her fur, grass tickling her belly and legs. Her eyes squinted up at the sun, barely seeing the line of wood she knew as_

 _the fence. This was it. She was about to venture past all that held her in prison. She looked back at her den one last time, a natural snarl spread across her_

 _muzzle. She had grown a bit since she spoke to Vhandi, yet her appearance stayed the same only she was thinner due to the lack of food. A small grumble from_

 _her stomach reminded her of that._

 _Rolling her eyes, she turned her gaze back on the fence. Gathering all the power in her hind legs, she bunched together, before leaping up onto the fence in a_

 _powerful gesture. Her brand new collar itched against her scruff. The Twolegs had put it there once she was old enough to be licensed, and they knew she left_

 _the garden from time-to-time._

 _`I guess they thought someone would actually turn me in with this thing..or they wanted to punish me.` Paralyx thought irritatedly._

 _She scoped the area in front of her, hoping to find some sort of branch as a lever to prop the collar off her neck. Paralyx jumped off the fence, staring sadly at_

 _Vhandi's den, only a few lengths away from her._

 _``Sorry Vhandi.. I must do this.`` She murmured, and just like that, she bounded off towards the forest. The sunlight warmed her back, the ground beneath_

 _her uneven and jagged, rocks flying up behind her. Paralyx loved every minute of it. The imperfections, the simplicity, and most importantly- the freedom. Her_

 _muscles seemed to never tire, her heart about to burst with happiness. She drew in all the scents, the air seeming sweeter on this side of the fence._

 _Padding casually now, she came upon the stream that she saw with Vhandi earlier. She stopped to drink, enjoying it's clear, mineral-filled taste. She paused,_

 _scenting the air again. She was not alone. Instinctively, Paralyx crouched down, flicking her ears, her eyes fixed on where the sound was coming from_ _._

 _'Scuffling. Soft steps.. must be prey!' She thought, initiating another grumble from her stomach._

 _Paralyx slowly crept forward, keeping her paws light, and watching her path to make sure no sticks or other obstacles were in her way. The long grass_

 _camouflaged her pelt beautifully. Although- it also hid her prey very well too. She paused, to see if it was still where she thought it was._

 _Duly noting that it was, she bunched her muscles together like when she had jumped onto the fence, before pouncing into the air, landing squarely- a few feet_

 _away from the mouse. It squeaked loudly in alarm, breaking into a run, off into a nearby bush as protection._

 _``Shoot!`` She hissed angrily, lashing her tail._

 _She turned to cross the stream, padding through it, the cold water swirling at her paws. As she made it to the other side, she noticed a whole other section of_

 _Twoleg dens. Paralyx looked up at a tree, climbing up the trunk quickly to reach the higher branches. She paused, taking in the beauty of the world she truly_

 _lived in. There were several clusters of Twoleg dens, alongside fields where the Twoleg kits played, some other buildings, and loud noises._

 _Paralyx shook her head, and looked past that. On the horizon, she noticed there was a bunched group of bushy trees, and beyond that, she didn't know. All she_

 _knew, was the instinct that she should go there. Climbing back down the tree, she started in a straight path. Paralyx had grown up long enough to know about_

 _Monsters, ThunderPath's, alleys, and dogs. She was a street-smart she, and quite honourably so._

 _By the time she had navigated her way past the Twoleg world, she had finally reached the forest. The sun sinked behind it beautifully, but this drew the point_

 _that she was still hungry, and now she was homeless. It would be dark soon, and especially in the unfamiliar, she wasn't sure how 'friendly' this forest would be_

 _to her._

 _Paralyx padding softly on the mossy forest floor, happy to have some shade on her hot pelt. Soft flying insects buzzed throughout the dusk, birds chirped softly_

 _to each other, and everything seemed preparing to sleep. Paralyx hoped soon she would as well, as her paw pads were worn out and her muscles ached. She_

 _blinked around, noticing a open tree, that would be easy to spot predators from if she were to climb high enough._

 _With a deep breath, she sunk her claws in, shimmying up the trunk. Once she had reached her preferred height, she curled up where the branch was thickest to_

 _prevent her from falling accidentally during the night. Yawning, she closed her eyes, and softly was lulled to sleep by the sound of the forest._

* * *

 _The next day, Paralyx woke up groggily, the sun shining brightly through the branches of the tree. She climbed down, continuing on in the direction she came._

 _Her ears caught sound of another scuffling noise. Instantly she dropped into a crouch, she wouldn't let it go this time. She focused, the shade hiding her more_

 _easily this time. She paced forward quicker in her crouch, pouncing in a heartbeat, landing with the mouse in between her paws. She killed it swiftly in her jaws,_

 _before letting it fall limp._

 _Paralyx stared down at it in awe._

 _`I can't believe I caught this!` She thought excitedly, light in her eyes._

 _Hungrily, she devoured it within moments. Swiping her tongue over her muzzle swiftly, she buried the remains that even a scavenger wouldn't want. Happy to_

 _have some food in her belly, she continued on._

 _``This must be the right path for me. If I can catch prey, and truly survive out here, it's my destiny.`` She mewed determined._


End file.
